


Distracted

by SoThatHappened



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoThatHappened/pseuds/SoThatHappened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa trying to teach Clarke how to fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> I found this from last year in my documents and I thought I better share this cuteness :p

“Pain is just weakness leaving the body” Lexa sad as she continued to forcefully press her arm against Clarke’s chest. Her knife dangerously close to drawing blood from the sky girls pale skin. But no, she wouldn’t be so audacious.  
Clarke’s chest was rising and falling rapidly under the pressure of her arm.  
“I’m not weak” Clarke growled.  
“Prove it” Lexa couldn’t help but test her.  
Stuck between a wall and Lexa’s arm Clarke let out a frustrated groan. The Commander was stronger than her, why was she too stubborn to admit that?  
As she desperately searched her head for every possible method to beat the warrior who had her pinned to the wall with a single limb, her mind began to wander venturing into completely irrelevant thoughts causing Clarke’s frustration to grow further.  
She could feel Lexa’s eyes on her, watching, waiting, ready for whatever move she chose, but Clarke didn’t dare look. In fear of being completely captivated by the green of her eyes, which never failed to remind Clarke of the land on earth from space, just as the sun was emerging from behind it each day.  
“Clarke” Lexa’s voice snapped her mind back to where she remained stuck against the wall. Looking at the Commander immediately she felt the pull of those inescapable green eyes, the colour feeling as heavy as the silence that had just been broken.  
“I could have killed you at least five times by now” she said causing Clarke to frown.  
“I’m sorry” Clarke said, although she knew the apology would mean nothing to the Commander.  
“I’m just —“  
“Distracted” Lexa finished for her.  
“It’s not hard to be” Clarke added with the hint of a smirk twitching at the corner of her mouth, but Lexa’s face remained serious.  
“Even with a knife at your throat?” she asked.  
“You wouldn’t” Clarke said at least not without your warpaint on she added silently, while adjusting her defensive stance so that the wall took most of her weight, her entire body felt fatigued.  
“You have too much trust” Lexa replied, without having moved a muscle, but her eyes roaming Clarke’s trying to understand.  
“No, Lexa, I’m really just —“  
Lexa cut her off again “Tired” she said and took a step away from Clarke, lifting the weight of her arm off her chest.  
Clarke immediately felt like she could breathe again, her graze on her neck stung where the knife’s edge had been resting but she didn’t put her hand there in attempt to stop it, instead she just watched Lexa move towards the other side of the room.  
“I don’t mean to push you so hard Clarke” Lexa said, her back to the blonde.  
“I just want you to be able to protect yourself”  
Clarke smiled slightly “Isn’t that what you’re here for?”  
In hearing those words Lexa turned around, for a moment Clarke thought she saw a hint of sentiment on the Commander’s face as she took a step forward, beginning to close the space between them.  
“War is not a game” she said, and it was Clarke’s turn to move forward, using the last ounce of strength she had left in her to push off the wall.  
“In battle you can’t be so…”  
It was Clarke’s turn to interrupt as she moved just a single step away from Lexa.  
“What, trusting?” She asked lifting an eyebrow, Lexa opened her mouth to speak but found that she couldn’t. She admired Clarke’s courage, and her strange sense of faith in situations that she could never apply such an unstable emotion to.  
“You wouldn’t let me die” Clarke said and as the words left her mouth she hoped that they were true.  
“Besides, I think you underestimate me Commander, I can handle my weapons”  
With that, she reached behind Lexa grabbing the knife that had been held against her skin only a few moments ago.  
Lexa’s eyes looked down at the knife before quickly flicking back up to Clarke, an uneasy feeling showing itself on her face as much as she tried to keep it hidden.  
“Before you say something serious,” Clarke continued reaching behind Lexa to put the knife back, immediately settling the anxious look behind her eyes.  
“Don’t”  
Her fingers lingered on the edge of the table, somewhat trapping Lexa from moving away from her. She stared at Lexa not wanting to look anywhere else, determined to read what was going on behind those green eyes.  
“Clarke…” Lexa finally said, her voice was soft, the single word almost catching in her throat as it came out.  
“If that’s the only non-serious word you know then you and I really need to…” Clarke began, unable to resist the temptation of teasing the Commander, but being quickly and unexpectedly interrupted.  
“I love you”  
Clarke stopped. Her fingers slipping from the table, grazing Lexa’s hand before falling to her side. Green eyes staring straight into her soul.  
“That sounded serious” she whispered, and the corners of Lexa’s mouth turned upwards into a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr if you have any requests -> niehaus-vause  
> I'm currently working on another one.


End file.
